Quiet planning
by DinozzoFan
Summary: Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby are up to no good :P Tim and Abby play a prank on Ziva and Tony, but who is really playing who?


"Did you do?" Abby asked Tim as she bounced off the walls in excitement. "Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

It had been a quiet day at NCIS, Tim had been assigned to help Abby while Tony and Ziva worked on some paperwork. Oddly enough Abby didn't have any music playing; she didn't want to miss a thing time said.

"I did," Tim replied confidently.

Abby shrieked as she pounced on Tim, "Oh Timmy I am so proud!"

"Did what?" Tony asked entered the room, taking one last bite out of his apple before binning it.

Tim looked at Abby nervously, stuttering out a few useless syllables.

"Spit it out McGoo." Tony said narrowing his eyes as he stared at his geeky co-worker.

Abby busied herself with the intercom on her desk, this only made Tony more suspicious.

"McGeek, you have five seconds to spill, or I am calling Gibbs down here." Tony bluffed.

"You wouldn't," Tim said quiently.

"Three seconds," Tony said casually as he pulled the PDA out of his pocket, "two seconds."

"I asked Ziva out!" Timothy blurted out.

"You WHAT?" Tony asked, he was clearly not happy.

"I think I might just," Abby started as she headed for the door.

"Bad idea Abby, if I am left alone with this idiot who knows what I might do to him." Tony laughed dryly, "what did she say?"

"Yes," Tim said quietly.

"Why would you ask her out?" Tony asked very curiously, he hadn't meant to scare McGee so; anyway it is harder to information out of a hostage if they are petrified.

"Come on Tony, look at her, she is amazing. She is practically perfect! She is gorgeous, smart, funny, she is just awesome." Tim said softly.

"But why would you ask her out?"

"To be a part of her awesomeness." Tim replied dully, "what is it to you anyway Tony? I can go out with anyone I like."

"Not Ziva," Tony said, accidently harsher then he intended. "I just don't think you two are a very good match. Given her high levels of awesome, and your lack thereof."

"Tony, if it means that much to you, I can call off the date." Tim offered.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked, trying his very best to be inconspicuous.

"So you can asked her out." Abby piped in. "You are much more compatible with our Israeli beauty then McGoo."

"Thanks Abby," McGee said sarcastically.

"Aww Timmy, you know I love you." Abby said as she threw her arms around him.

"I still can't believe you asked her out," Tony said, "you know how I feel about her. The whole bloody office does."

"I do Tony, it is actually why I did what I did," Tim said cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked in confusion.

"He didn't ask me out?" Tiva said as she entered the room with her phone to her mouth, although her also heard her voice come out of the intercom on Abby's desk. It took Tony a few seconds to realise that he had been set-up and Ziva had been listening the whole time.

Ziva hung up the phone and pocketed it, removing her wallet and handing both McGee and Abby a twenty dollar bill. "I was so insistent that you didn't see me that way." Ziva smiled, "I should have known better then to bet against Abby."

"Can you give us a minute guys?" Tony asked his co-workers.

Slowly Tim hesitantly let Abby drag him out of the room, Tim was disappointed he wouldn't get to witness the incredible awkwardness that was surely about to follow.

Tim and Abby chuckled the whole elevator ride to the bullpen, they had been excellent match makers.

"That was a genius plan Timmy," Abby laughed as she stumbled into the bullpen, a consequence of wearing high platform shoes.

"You don't need to sound so surprised; anyway it was partially Ziva's idea too. She was the one who wanted me to prove that Tony liked her." Tim smiled the look on Tony's face when he had said that he asked Ziva out was priceless, you can't make that stuff up.

"They would have the cutest kids," Abby smiled, "not as cute as little Jenny-Giblets but still pretty cute."

"I thought they would never leave," Ziva exclaimed as Tony pulled her shirt over her head before backing her into an expensive piece of equipment.

"I still can't believe you plan worked," Tony whispered as he sucked and nibbled her earlobe.

"Yes it was pretty genius, I bet those two have split the beans already." Ziva smiled proudly as Tony was now working on her neck.

Tony pulled away and laughed softly, "spill the beans. They would have spilt the beans, you know let the cat out of the bag."

"That is just ridiculous, wouldn't the beans split, like when you are interrogating someone you have to break them and why would someone keep a cat in a bag?" Ziva asked in a confused voice.

"Never mind, they point is the whole office now knows we are together. No more sneaking, and the best bit is McGeek, Abby and everyone else will only think it start recently." Tony said as he reattached himself to Ziva's neck.

"Hmm," Ziva pondered, "I don't think Gibbs and my father will be so easily fooled Tony. Especially when they do the math."

Tony gently placed his hands on the front of his girlfriends hips, "well we can just say you were six weeks early."

"I don't think they will believe that a full term looking baby was a preme. Even if he or she is a little DiNozzo." Ziva smiled.

"Ziva I think the fact that there will be a baby is shocking enough, nobody will bother with the maths. It will be a shame when you don't fit into those sexy jeans though," Tony smiled seductively.

"I know," Ziva said, she had just got her first pair of skinny leg jeans and was incredibly fond of how they looked. "Lucky it will only be for a few months! At the moment they are still very easy to get on and off."

Ziva quickly undid her zipper and shimmied out of her tight fitting jeans.

Tony once again detached himself from his girlfriend, though this time it was to admire her fantastic body and gorgeous underwear, "aww are they for me?"

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Ziva asked, playfully pretending to be angry.

Tony quickly pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his shoes and removed his pants, "I love you so much."

"So you should, you are my babies daddy after all," Ziva teased before latching her lips onto his.

Tony laughed gently against her lips, this baby was going to have the best parents ever, not to mention be ridiculously good looking. Tony chuckled to himself at the Zoolander reference, epic movie. Tony's mind wandered as Ziva helped him out of his boxers, he imagined all his favourite holidays of the year that he sometimes spent with his dad. He mentally added Ziva and a baby to that, Tony silently prayed that his dad would hit on Ziva... Although really he knew he should be much more afraid of what her dad would do to him. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

Tony reached behind her back and unclipped her bra and let it fall the floor, Ziva noticed the puzzled look on her boyfriend's face, which was not normally present when she stood practically naked in front of him. "What is it?" She asked as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Just thinking of various ways your dad will torture me before he kills me and what will Gibbs do when he finds out that we need some time off?" Tony said problematically.

Ziva chuckled as she hugged Tony, "Don't worry about me dad, you have me to protect you."

"Not even you can protect me from Gibbs, he will kill me when he finds out we need time off!" Tony said in a pained voice before kissing Ziva's collarbone.

"How about you start by getting dressed," Gibbs stern voice carried across the room from the door way. Ziva quickly pulled herself against Tony as she faced the door, using Tony as a shield to block Gibb's view of her.

Tony quickly lifted his head up and looked out the window, not daring to face the door, "yes boss."

The pair didn't move till the heard the elevator doors open and close, and then they scurried to put their clothes on. They didn't know if Gibbs had told anyone about what he had seen and heard, but there was very little chatter around the office for the remainder of the day.

Walking to her car after work she smiled at Tony, "at least now we can stop bringing two cars to work. We had really need to start looking a bit harder for an apartment too."

"Carpooling is on," Tony smiled fearfully, silently hoping she would let him drive, but knowing his chances weren't fair. "It will be awesome having one house, although I practically live with you anyway."

"What can I say Tony, I am scared about what has happened in your bed. I don't want to catch something," Ziva joked playfully.


End file.
